Tracy Island Sniffles
by BellaDonna Todd of Hyrule
Summary: Its morning on Tracy Island. But Scott's sick with a bad cold. When a rescue comes in, Virgil, Alan, Tintin, and Brains go out but they soon run into trouble. With Scott out if action, who will save the day?


It was peace and quiet on Tracy Island. The sun was just rising as Jeff Tracy headed into the kitchen to see Onoha at the stove. "Morning Onoha. What's for breakfast?" Onoha turned to see Jeff sitting at the table. "Oh, good morning Mr Tracy. I was just preparing some bacon and eggs, as well as some toast." Jeff nodded, and went to the coffee pot. It was his first cup of the day, and he would need a lot more before the day was done. Living in a house in the middle of nowhere, with five energetic and boisterous sons wasn't easy. He would have to enjoy the peace before his boys woke up. The peace was soon interrupted by a loud air-horn, followed by a loud "GORDON!" Jeff chuckled into his coffee. Trust his second youngest to be the one to wake up everyone else in the family. Sure enough, Gordon ran into the kitchen, with Virgil on his heels. "Oh c'mon Virgie. You needed a waking up, otherwise you would never get out of that bed." Virgil grumpily sat down at the table. "Gordon Cooper Tracy the very next time you do that I swear-" "There will be no swearing in this house, young Master Virgil." Virgil blushed and looked down at the table mat. "Yes Ma'am." Gordon sat opposite him and began to chuckle. Onoha turned to look at him. "And you, mister. I am grateful that you were able to wake your brother in time for breakfast, but next time, please refrain from using an air-horn." Gordon pouted. "Awww. But their so much fun." He muttered under his breath. When his father looked sternly at him, he cleared his throat. "Er I mean, yes Onoha." Alan came into the kitchen and chuckled, seeing his immediate older brother being scolded for the air-horn wake up. "Morning copper-top." Gordon smirked. "Morning yourself Sprout." Alan stuck his tongue out. "Oh really mature." Jeff decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Boys, now that's enough." Onoha served the breakfast, then went to washing up. Virgil got some toast and egg, then put some bacon on, before eating it. Gordon began eating some bacon, then noticed that Scott wasn't there, which was strange, because normally he would be the first of the boys there. "Hey where's Scooter?" Alan agreed with his brother. "Yeah, he's normally the first one here." Virgil frowned. His brothers were right. Scott was the first one at the table, with Jeff. "Want me to go and check on him?" Jeff turned to the medic. "That would be a good idea Virgil." Virgil rose form the table, and left for his big brother's room.

Scott was in his room, in bed. He felt like he had been run over with Thunderbird 2. His head was pounding, thanks to Gordon's airhorn making it worse, and he couldn't breathe out of his nose. He was, in short, feeling very unwell. "Scott? You in there?" 'Cripes!' Scott thought. If Virgil saw him like this, he'd be grounded until the medic deemed him well again. He quickly tried to make his voice sound normal. "Yeah Virg. I'm in here. Just getting up." Virgil came in and saw his eldest brother trying to get up. From what Virgil could see, his brother was clearly feeling under the weather. "You look pale Scott. You feeling OK?" Scott felt a sneeze coming on. "Y-Yeah Virg. I-I-I-ACHOOO!" Virgil didn't look impressed. "You what Scott?" Scott looked at his brother through annoyed eyes. "I said I'm fine Virgil. Just a sniffle." Virgil didn't look convinced, but relented. "OK Scott. Dad sent me up to get you, cause you're late for breakfast." Scott didn't feel hungry in the slightest, but he nodded. Not the best idea, because it made his headache pound worse than ever. "OK thanks Virg. I'm on my way down." Virgil nodded, and went ahead. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, and counted down from ten. Sure enough, as soon as he got to one, he heard a thud, and went back upstairs to see Scott Tracy passed out in the landing hallway. "Just a sniffle huh, Scotty-boy?" The whole family had heard the crash, and had came to investigate. Jeff was the first upstairs, and saw his eldest on the floor, with his third eldest checking his head, in case it was hurt on the fall. "SCOTT!" The father called when he saw the scene. Rushing up to the two boys, Jeff turned to Virgil, "What happened?" Virgil was surprisingly calm, considering his brother was sprawled on the floor. Virgil looked his dad straight in the eye. "Scotty-boy claimed he felt fine when he obviously didn't." Jeff nodded. Now he understood. His eldest had tried to hide his sickness from the family medic, and it backfired by him collapsing. He turned to Alan and Gordon. "Can you boys go and tell Brains to prepare the sickroom? And fetch a stretcher." The boys nodded, and Alan took off to get the stretcher, while Gordon went to the lab, to get Brains. Leaving Jeff and Virgil alone with the unconscious Scott. "So, what do you think is wrong with him Virgil?" Virgil frowned slightly, looking at his fallen brother. "Looks like a combo." Jeff raised his eyebrows. "A what?" Virgil sighed. Sometimes he felt his dad never really understood him. Especially when he went into medic mode. "He has a combination of a wicked case of exhaustion, and a cold that has gotten out of hand. Remember the last rescue? The one that went on for a week in the Baltic States?" Jeff remembered. There had been a major accident. A gas mainline had blown up, destroying loads of buildings and leaving many people trapped. So International Rescue had been called out. They were the only ones with the equipment. It had taken a week, but nobody was killed. Jeff nodded. "Well, Scotty here told us to go and rest when we could. He stayed up for the whole week. I was all for sedating his ass by the time we had finished. That lack of sleep, mixed in with this cold. Not a pretty mix." Now Jeff understood. But why had Scott refused to rest? Virgil could see the question in his father's eyes. "He said that he had to help them. But he rationalised that his Airforce training meant that he could last ages without much sleep. He had about three hours at most throughout the week" Jeff's eyes widened. His son, although incredibly smart, could be quite the stubborn bonehead. Just like all Tracy's. It was an unfortunate side effect of being in his family.

Alan returned with Gordon and the stretcher. "Brains is prepping the sick bay Dad." Jeff nodded to his sons, and, with Virgil's help, lifted his son onto the stretcher, and got him down to the sick bay. Brains was waiting, and he, Jeff and Virgil transferred the sick Scott onto the bed. Jeff tucked the blankets around him. "What do we do now Virgil?" Virgil let his gaze drift to his brother, who was showing signs of coming round. "We ask Scott." All the family turned to see Scott opening his eyes. "W-whut 'appen? Where'm I?" He slurred. Virgil chuckled. "You're in the sickbay Scotty-boy. Just a sniffle huh?" Alan and Gordon snickered in the background. Scott blinked his eyes but his mind wouldn't clear. "Well let's take your temperature and see how long you're grounded for shall we?" Scott opened his mouth for Virgil to stick the thermometer under his tongue. After a few minutes, the thermometer bleeped. Virgil took it from Scott's mouth. He clicked his tongue and winced. "Well bro, looks like you have a fever. A 101 degree fever to be precise." Scott sniffed for a second, and then sneezed. "ACHOOO! Ugghh. You sure Virg?" Virgil nodded. Scott let out a groan and his head fell back onto the pillow. Jeff placed his cool hand on Scott's burning forehead, and Scott closed his eyes, leaning in to his father's touch. Virgil noticed this, and motioned for Brains to get a cool flannel. Brains did so, and quickly found one in the storage cupboard. "H-h-here y-you go V-Virgil." Virgil nodded his thanks, and placed it on Scott's warm forehead. He let out a sigh. "Ahhhhh, thanks Virg." He murmured. Virgil smiled at his brother. "You're welcome Scotty." Scott looked like he was about to drift off, when he let out a big sneeze. "A-A-A-ACHOOO!" He let out a low moan. Jeff heard this, and looked at his eldest. "What's up Scott?" Scott's face was a little bit pinched. " M' head hurts, Dad." This made even Virgil frown. He knew his brother would never admit to pain unless it was really unbearable. He found a pain relief in the medical cupboard, and gave it to Scott in pill form. Scott opened his mouth, and swallowed the pill, taking a small amount of water to wash it down with. Scott whispered a thank you as he felt the effects of the pain meds. He began to feel drowsy, as his eyes slipped shut. He heard his father whisper to Virgil that Scott wouldn't be flying until Virgil gave the all clear. Then sleep completely overtook the sick pilot.

Jeff was in his office, filing through some paper work, when his second oldest, John, contacted him via the vid-link with International Rescue's orbiting satellite station, Thunderbird 5. "Hey John, what do I owe this pleasure?" "There's a fire in Tokyo, Father. The Mikitiyo Tower block is on fire. Reports indicate that there is a small group of people in the basement. Requesting Thunderbirds 1, 2 and the mole and firefly." Jeff sighed. "OK John. I'll send Alan, Brains, Virgil Tintin." John nodded to the affirmative, then paused. "How come Scott isn't being sent on the rescue Father?" Jeff surveyed his son. "Scott's sick, John. He's got a cold from the last mission. So, for the time being, he's out of action." John nodded. "OK then father, I'll let the authorities know you're on your way." John signed off, and Jeff was about to hit the klaxon button, but remembered a certain sleeping pilot in the sickbay. SO he used his watches to contact the four selected members. "Jeff Tracy to Alan, Brains , Virgil and Tintin. Come into the lounge. We have a rescue." In no time at all, the four members had assembled in front of Jeff. "Alright, here's the situation. With Scott sick, Alan, you're our rapid response. You'll take Thunderbird 1, and man the control desk." Alan nodded. "Virgil, You, Tintin, and Brains will be in Thunderbird two, you'll need the mole and the firefly. The co-ordinates are in the thunderbirds." A chorus of "FAB" echoed from the four members, as they set out to their respective thunderbirds. Gordon came into the room. "What about me, Dad?" Jeff smiled at his son. We're going to be looking after Scott. Come on." Both Tracys headed to the infirmary to see Scott awake, and sniffling. Gordon knocked on the door and poked his head through. "Hey Scott, you feeling better yet?" Scott let out a cough, and sniffed again. "Ndo." He croaked. "I feel terrible. A-A-A-ACHOO!" Gordon frowned a bit, closing the door after him.

**Meanwhile- At the Rescue Site-**

"Alan, we've reached the group of people. We're getting them aboard the mole now. How long do we have?" Alan checked the scanners at Mobile control. "You have only minutes before the structure gives way guys. We need to get those people out. Fast." Virgil responded. "Sure thing Alan. We'll be up there soon. The lest of the trapped people are on board." Virgil signed off, as the mole began to move up the tunnel. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the tower above ground collapsed, making the tunnel cave in around the mole. "Damn it! W-we're caved in." Brains whispered, just loud enough for Virgil to hear. Virgil nodded. "If only Scott was here, He'd know just what to do." Virgil agreed with Tintin, and reached to radio for Scott, then remembered. "No. I can't radio Scott. He's sick. We have to figure this out ourselves." The people in the back were getting a bit worried. "Will we make it out, Miss?" One of them asked Tintin. She replied confidently, "Yes. We will. We will have to radio for backup, because the mole is unable to dig herself out. But rest assured, we will get you all out safely." Virgil and Brains and Alan looked relieved that Tintin was there to help them focused and calm. Virgil picked up the radio. " mole to mobile control. Mole to mobile control, come in." After a while, mobile control picked up. "Mobile control to Mole. What's happening down there?" "We've been caved in. Need backup from base. And some steel chord. ASAP." "FAB Mole. Hang in there. Help is on the way." Alan signed off. He then radioed straight to the island. "Mobile control to base. Mobile Control To Base. Come in, Base."

**Back on the island-**

"Mobile control to base. Come in." Jeff flicked on his radio as Gordon was sitting on the sofa. "This is Island Base, what's your status Mobile Control?" Gordon nearly spat out his juice at Alan's next message. "Mole has became trapped in cave in caused by the collapse of the tower. We need back up, in the form of steel chord and more manpower." Jeff knew instantly what they were going to do. They were going to use the steel chord to pull out the mole. And use the manpower to dig it out. "Message received Mobile control, I'm on my way." He stood up from the desk in the lounge, and moved to sit on the sofa which was the hatch into thunderbird three. Jeff turned to the family prankster. "Keep an eye on Scott for me please?" Gordon nodded. Three minutes later, Gordon received the message from his father that thunderbird three was launching. Sure enough, the loud noise of Thunderbird Three's engines echoed throughout the house.

In the infirmary, the rumbling and roaring of Thunderbird Three woke up a sleeping Scott. "Ughh, Wha's goin'on?" He murmured stuffily, getting slowly out of bed, as his head protested with the movement.

In the lounge, Gordon sat back in his Dad's chair. Normally, if Jeff was on a rescue, Scott would take command, and sit here, but as he was sick, Gordon was in the hot seat. "A-A-A-A-ACHOOOO! Ugh." Gordon looked up sharply to see Scott coming into the room. He hadn't seen Scott until now, and boy, could Gordon understand why Scott was in the infirmary. Scott was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His nose was red, showing how may times it was rubbed, or blown by tissues. "Oh er.. Hi Scott. How're you feeling?" Gordon didn't mean to be loud, but from the quick wince that crossed Scott's face, he had been. "A little better thanks Gordo, bud whad was all dat ndoise that woke mbe up?" Scott let out a small yawn, as he slowly ran one hand through his dark brown hair. He then looked around and saw his Dad wasn't there. Neither were any of his brothers. "And where's ev'ryone?" His voice began to croak, showing how full of cold he truly was. Gordon chuckled nervously. He didn't want to make his brother worse by making him worry. "Oh, erm, the others are out on a rescue, and Dad went to see how they were doing." Scott sat down on the couch, as he let out a sigh that betrayed how tired he felt. "Well, it's beend over three hours, so they should have beend ndearly donde ndow." He then let out a small moan. "Ohhh, I hope they haven't had any problems." He said stuffily. Gordon went up to his brother, and gave him a tissue. "I'm sure its all going smoothly Scott. Don't worry. Now-" He said as he stood up. "let's get you back into bed where you belong." He helped his sick brother to his feet, and then supported him back into the infirmary. Once Scott was laid back down, Gordon handed him a hot water bottle. "Now, then, I'll make you some tea with honey. That should help your cold." Scott murmured a thanks, as he drifted back off to sleep. Gordon smiled, as his brother fell deeper and deeper into the throes of sleep. Then he headed back to the control desk, to wait for any info from John, or from his brothers.

**At the rescue Site-**

Jeff had managed to get to the back of the mole, with the steel cable, and had tied it securely. He then tied the other end to Thunderbird 2. "Thunderbird 2 to Mole. Cable is attached. Winching you guys up." Virgil responded. "FAB Commander." The winch started, and inside the mole, Virgil, Brains and Tintin could see that they were beginning to move. Alan could see the tailend of the Mole beginning to show out of the ground. "Keep going Commander, they're almost out." In no time at all, the mole was out of the ground, and rescue services were coming in to examine the members of the International Rescue, and the people that had been trapped. After being cleared by the medics, Virgil, Tintin and Brains joined Alan and Jeff in clearing up mobile control into Thunderbird 1. "Well done boys. Let's pack up and head back to base." Although Jeff's words were brief, the whole team understood the words behind them. He wanted to get home and check in on Scott.

**On Tracy Island-**

In the infirmary, Scott was fast asleep, snoring slightly due to his blocked nose. But the sleep didn't last long. His eyes flickered open as he felt a sneeze coming on. He reached over for a tissue from the box on the bedside table. "Ah-Ah-Ah AKKCCCHHHOOOO" He sneezed into the tissue, and let out a groan from the dizziness, before making a basket toss with the used tissue into the waste paper basket, which was close to over-flowing with all the tissues. Leaning back on his pillows, Scott just held the hot water bottle close to him, and watched the clock, knowing that his family would be home any minute now from the rescue.

**Back at the rescue Site-**

All the equipment was packed, and each member was back aboard the Thunderbirds. Alan had been able to go back in his beloved Thunderbird 3. Virgil, Tintin and Brains woulf fly back in Thunderbird 2, while Jeff would pilot Thunderbird 1. "OK boys, let's go back to base." Each member echoed the same response. "FAB!" Thunderbirds 1 and 3 headed off first, as they were the quickest to launch. Jeff radioed Tracy Island and told Gordon to tell John that the rescue was a success and that they were on their way home. "How's Scott, Gordon?" He heard Gordon sigh a bit. "He's been asleep most of the afternoon. He woke up when Thunderbird 3 took off, and came in here to ask what was going on. I took him back to the infirmary, after talking to him, and he went back to sleep. As for recovering, he still seems the same as this morning." Jeff sighed. "OK Gordon. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. God knows he could do with some sleep." Gordon agreed, then signed off. Jeff radioed in to his boys, telling them, to be as quiet as possible, as Tracy Island was drawing nearer.

As each thunderbird landed, The members of International Rescue headed into the lounge, where John and Gordon were waiting. Jeff walked into the lounge, and saw Scott coming through the door to the infirmary. He still looked pale, and drawn, and his nose was awfully red. "Hey Scott. How're you feeling?" Scott gave a cough, and looked at his dad through bleary eyes. "I'll live, Dad. How did the rescue go?" Jeff chuckled sightly, as his brothers came through their hatches. "It was a success Scooter. Don't you worry." Virgil and Alan came to see Scott. Alan couldn't help from piping up. "You'd best get back to bed Scott. Or, well, you won't get well." Virgil gave Alan a noogie, while Jeff chuckled. He turned to his eldest, who did his best to look like he wasn't trying to keep his eyes open. "You'd better do as you're told, Fly-boy." Scott held his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay." He paused to sniff. "I'll have an early night. See you guys in the mborndig." Scott headed to the infirmary, back to the warm bed that was waiting. Jeff watched his eldest head to the infirmary, and turned to his other boys, who were all yawning. "That goes for all of us, I think. It has been a long day." None of his other four sons disagreed, as they headed to bed. Jeff turned to John, who was still on the screen. "Well, Scott should be back to normal if he keeps resting." John raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'm surprised he hasn't been trying to get up. It has to be a record." Jeff chuckled, knowing all too well that Scott was famous for not following doctor's orders. "Good point John. G'night." John smiled, knowing he was going to hijack the camera to get proof that Scott was actually doing as he was told. "Night Father." John signed off, and Jeff headed to bed, but not before checking on each of his sons.

Up in Thunderbird 5, John hijacked the security cameras in the infirmary. He didn't believe for one second, that his brother, the infamous Bad Patient, could be brought to following orders by a simple cold. Sure enough, he saw the proof right on his screen. Scott Tracy was asleep in one of the infirmary beds, with a hot water bottle, and a box of tissues on the nightstand. He couldn't believe it. Scott Carpenter Tracy was actually resting.

Jeff walked towards the infirmary, and opened the door as quietly as he could. Scott needed the rest if he was going to get better. He peeked his head into the infirmary, and saw his eldest son fast asleep, with a hot water bottle in his arm. Scott was snoring slightly from his blocked nose, and looked exhausted, even in sleep. Jeff ran his hand through his son's brown hair, which caused his son to stir. "D-Dad? Wha's wrog?" He murmured. Jeff smiled. "Nothing son. Nothing. You sleep on, Scott." Scott was already falling asleep as he answered. "M'kay. Night Dad."Jeff continued stroking his son's warm head, until Scott's soft snores told him that his son was fast asleep.

Jeff smiled and left the room, heading to his own bedroom.


End file.
